Donald Duck/Gallery/Printed Media
Images of Donald Duck in printed media. Books June9th.png|Donald's page in Disneystrology TheAdventuresOfMickeyMouse2.jpeg|An early prototype of Donald in The Adventures of Mickey Mouse Tara0012.jpg Tumblr nbzg81ip6L1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg donald duck book golden.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Sushi Book.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Lgb white rabbit FR inside 640.jpg Donald and pluto story.jpg Il fullxfull.292344596.jpg Little golden book back cover.jpg Il fullxfull.47238887.jpg Il fullxfull.47238508.jpg Il fullxfull.47238742.jpg Il fullxfull.292344494.jpg Il fullxfull.292344536.jpg Little golden book back cover 2.jpg Mmmmarch1938.jpg Blog 1938.JPG Arkansas exhibit flyer.jpg Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat.jpg Mickey Mouse and the best Neighbor.jpg Goldenbook.jpg Goldenbook-back.jpg Some Ducks Have All the Luck.jpg 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg Comics Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold.jpg|''Donald Duck Finds Pirate Gold'' marked the first Donald Duck comic featuring the work of Carl Barks Donald's 60th birthday.jpg|The closing panel from "The Duck Who Never Was" Donald6.jpg|Donald throws his trademark tantrum Donald as drawn_by_Steven_Butler.jpg|Donald as drawn by Sonic the Hedgehog artist Steven Butler DuckAvenger2.jpg|Donald as the Duck Avenger 16848-2654-18768-1-daisy-and-donald.jpg 13761-2654-15418-1-daisy-and-donald.jpg Xmasparade02-thumb.jpg Xmasparade.jpg Tumblr lvizl9FpO61r7xm2uo1 400.jpg Disney christmas-classics.jpg Christmas in disneyland.jpg MMMagazine11-36.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Donald comic - 1st appearance of HD&L.jpg|The very first appearance of Huey, Dewey, and Louie in October 1937, six months before their animated debut. DD Comic - Mini-golf.JPG DD Comic - Sheriff.JPG|Carl Barks' The Sheriff of Bullet Valley DD Comic - Sheriff inside.JPG Donald comic - Rain.JPG Lost in the Andes.jpg MM magazine 58.jpg Donaldduckyoujerk.jpg Bum.jpg|Donald and Gyro with their friend Bum Bum Ghigno Wizards of Mickey issue 8B.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg 048925.jpg Donald, Scrooge, Douglas and Whitewater.jpg Donald in Pinocchio.jpg|Donald with Foulfellow and Gideon Donald meets Doc and the Cheshire Cat.jpg|Donald meets Doc and the Cheshire Cat. Animatronic_Donald_in_the_Tales_of_Wasteland_Comics.jpg|Animatronic Donald in the Tales of Wasteland comics Tumblr n493o09ifm1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg DonaldDuckAdventures_17.jpeg WaltDisneyComicsFlag.jpg 73 5.jpg Donald2.jpg Mickey magazine 128 cover.jpg ThanksCovs1.jpg 1945swcomic1.jpg Il fullxfull.701568396 70az.jpg Il fullxfull.627195104 lrid.jpg Il fullxfull.583079237 ln9a.jpg Il fullxfull.506214201 bi6z.jpg B6tKXm-IAAElyHR.jpg large.jpeg B8EimJoCcAE5rwx.jpg large.jpeg B8cLe6YIQAA2 ev.jpg large.jpeg 0932737.jpg|Donald and his cousin Fethry Tumblr n704beo4Ek1s2wio8o1 500.jpg Wizards of mickey.jpg Tumblr n9tf5lm4P41r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1caiqw80D1r2w8eqo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0mnYpCt1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mr3a30XIzh1r3j3y8o6 r3 400.jpg Tumblr mr3a30XIzh1r3j3y8o5 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr mr3a30XIzh1r3j3y8o4 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr mr3a30XIzh1r3j3y8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne4dkcL4Zh1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n9uj8kkIw01r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhfc3mbceW1rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr ngwh66WTmr1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngjid9dF8b1r2w8eqo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr neysqdJOU11r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nex110xEn51r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzz2nhsjEH1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mexi2pl5bO1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mb3b87U4WE1rhvv1go1 500.jpg Tumblr mzz2d34cfU1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mxdeyqLClF1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwnj2r195h1riu867o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvbh8noV741r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mr1nukBxHW1r3j3y8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mqzsqy40ZD1r3j3y8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnu39cf61c1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldwqlm59Gg1qawvuyo1 500.jpg 10590989406 f7410210d7 o.jpg Tumblr mwt0hv2Qo31qcf65wo1 500.jpg Tumblr mo1il04uDg1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mfrl8dlwCD1qbrdf3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mfc659s54M1rvjsk3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mctp0oR2zB1rfa4mwo1 400.jpg Tumblr mco6r94Zta1riqdmco1 500.jpg Tumblr mc28vyp9nL1rzidn1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8cwdwfkl31r3j3y8o1 400.jpg Tumblr lelbporcoY1qawvuyo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mgllyknoYx1r0mvs7.jpg Tumblr inline mgllu5pYec1r0mvs7.jpg Tumblr nmufc53pYb1s511rho1 500.jpg Tumblr nmk9rlh56k1s2wio8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlvvukB9LW1s9b5lko1 1280.jpg Mickey magazine 87 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 86 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 85 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 82 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 80 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 79 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 78 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 76 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 75 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 73 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 70 french cover 640.jpg Mickey magazine 61 french cover 640.jpg Mickey Mouse -295.jpg Donald Duck -334.jpg Donald Duck -332.jpg Donald Duck -331.jpg Donald Duck -290.jpg Donald Duck -284.jpg Donald Duck -283.jpg Donald Duck -334.jpg DuckTales_BoomStudios_1A_textless.png|Donald joins his nephews and Scrooge on the cover of Boom!'s DuckTales #1, despite not appearing in the actual issue. Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg|Donald takes part in the climatic battle of the non-canon "Dangerous Currency" crossover. DonaldDuck issue 368 Tomorrowland variant textless.png|Donald gets sick riding the Astro Orbiter. Donald_mentions_Gravity_Falls.jpg|Donald gives a shout-out to Gravity Falls. DonaldDuck issue 368 SDCC variant.jpg|Donald is pleased to see an old issue of his comic book is in "very good" condition... MickeyMouse issue 310 SDCC variant.jpg|...and is then outraged when Goofy finds an old issue of Mickey's comic that is in "mint" condition. Donald Duck Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg Mickey_Mouse_issue_311_Matterhorn_cover.png|Donald and friends climb the Matterhorn. 3021-927-3259-1-four-color.jpg DonaldDuck_issue_370_regular_cover.jpg|Donald and Fethry parachuting. Tumblr_nqvos54dQ81u7t71ro1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nqycqqsNCI1u7t71ro1_1280.jpg Tv cartoons.jpg Tumblr nudn80XvvU1skqw0co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nag6xamwM21s2wio8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nua8z1dQXT1rkhv74o1 1280.jpeg mickey-mouse-magazine_v1-5.jpg mickey-mouse-magazine_v1-8.jpg Tumblr l98mz4k5SD1qznrq1o1 500.jpg Le journal de mickey 2.jpg mmmagazine 7-36.jpg MMM 12-1936.jpg le journal de mickey 312.JPG it tl 2585c 003 dd.jpeg|Donald and Daisy in the Italian Disney Parody Paperina di Rivondosa br_pd_2285b_003_fe.jpeg Le journal de mickey 512.jpg Le journal de mickey 2441.jpg Le journal de mickey 2810.jpg Le journal de mickey 2900.jpg Micky maus 82-32.jpg Micky maus 65-19.jpg Le journal de mickey 2921.jpg Micky maus 67-15.jpg Micky maus 76-1.jpg Micky maus 90-18.jpg Le journal de mickey 2873.jpg Le journal de mickey 2942.jpg Le journal de mickey 580.jpg Le journal de mickey 798.jpg Goofy's cleaning day book.JPG Micky maus 99-2.jpg Micky maus 95-22.jpg Micky maus 84-38.jpg Micky maus 85-25.jpg donald and mummy ring comic.jpg Micky maus 94-24.jpg Le journal de mickey 2966.jpg Donald duck comic 240.jpg Donald duck comic 245.jpg Donald duck comic 169.jpg Donald duck comic 104.jpg WoM-Donald.jpg|Donald as he appears in Wizards of Mickey. DonaldGiorgioCavazzano.jpg|By Giorgio Cavazzano. Patrol leader pup.jpg Le journal de mickey 67.jpg Le journal de mickey 1892.jpg Le journal de mickey 1238.jpg Le journal de mickey 3056.jpg Le journal de mickey 2937.jpg Le journal de mickey 817.jpg DonaldReginella_GiorgioCavazzano.jpg|Donald Duck and Queen Reginella by Giorgio Cavazzano. AdventuresInTank_CorradoMastantuono.jpg|Donald in Adventures in the Tank by Corrado Mastantuono. DonaldHueyDeweyLouieMusketeer_Cavazzano.jpg|Musketeer Donald and nephews by Giorgio Cavazzano. December 32.jpg Donald holding the bus stop sign.jpeg Donald on a bus.jpeg Donald putting nails on the picture.jpeg Donald trying to put up a picture.jpeg Donald waiting for the bus.jpeg Donald with a bus stop sign.jpeg four color adventures 1.jpg Le journal de mickey 104-1.jpg Micky maus 54-4.jpg Micky maus 55-10.jpg Micky maus 95-14.jpg Le journal de mickey 2977.jpg Le journal de mickey 2863.jpg Le journal de mickey 3088.jpg Le journal de mickey 788.jpg Le journal de mickey 82.jpg Micky maus 52-07.jpg Micky maus 52-01.jpg Le journal de mickey 397.jpg Le journal de mickey 3046.jpg early mickey donald comic german.jpeg donald complaining of scrooge comic.jpeg Mickey own newspaper painting.jpeg Le journal de mickey 3082.jpg Micky maus 78-24.jpeg Micky maus 84-51.jpeg Micky maus 61-23.jpeg Le journal de mickey 3137.jpeg Le journal de mickey 3184-5.jpeg Le journal de mickey 2751.jpeg Donald Gilded Man.JPG Donald Gilded Man inside.JPG de_mm2015_22a_001.jpeg Fr jm 1599a 001.jpeg Fr jm 0482a 001.jpeg donaldd.JPG|Donald Duck in the DuckTales 2017 comics ''Kingdom Hearts'' manga Kingdom Hearts Manga 2.png Kingdom Hearts Manga 3.png Kingdom Hearts Manga 4.png Kingdom Hearts II Manga 3.png it:Paperino/Gallery/Fumetti Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries